Potentiometers may be used in a variety of applications, such as in position sensors. The position sensors may be employed in different environments, such as aerospace, submersible, automotive, and industrial control panel environments. Potentiometers may be tested by disassembling the potentiometer and testing the parts using a digital multi-meter. However, testing the potentiometer when disassembled may not produce results reflective of operation of the potentiometer when assembled or during use.